Secret Lovers
by featherpen-princess
Summary: He was the sun and she was the moon, often seen separately but never impossible to be together. NaruHina! Oneshot


**"Secret Lovers"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Hinata does.

R&amp;R! ^_^

* * *

"Let's meet _there._" He whispered to her that the wind could've almost blew it away, unheard, if she was not used to hearing those words. She agreed. She always _agrees _because she knew that it is the only way that they could be together, all alone, without the prying eyes of other people. The society who judges them based on their status.

They both knew that they could never be together when there are other people, but they both also knew that in their little _world, _they already are, in the secret garden near the Hokage monument, not too far from the Hyuuga compound nor also too near. She knew that he would be there the moment she steps into their sacred land, always _waiting _patiently because he also knew that she would come.

This is their life; always meeting _secretly._

They're at the market, knowing that they would 'accidentally' meet each other. She, being the princess of the most prestigious clan in the village, have someone to accompany her but because she knew better and have been training her escaping skills (if ever she gets kidnapped), she successfully managed to break out of her guardian's forever watchful eyes and bolted down the streets. He was there, looking unsuspiciously calm, walking down the streets as if looking for something to buy but she knew, that he's _waiting _for her. And that's when he told her to meet him _there._

* * *

He waited patiently, knowing that it's hard for her to sneak out of their compound but not at all impossible. He knew that this forbidden love of theirs would not last long, he is greatly aware that eventually, somebody would find out especially with the eyes of her own family which could see through anything. They could not keep it forever, they need to reveal it, if not, that means they need to end it soon. But both knew better, they would not, _could _not, end it especially when they're both so in love with each other that they knew nothing could ever separate them. They thought of eloping once, but she wasn't ready _yet_ because she still have things to settle inside her home, her relationship with her family. Just because she's the princess to their clan doesn't mean everybody treated her well, and those people who do not treat her well are the people who _should _be treating her more kindly. She did not want to leave it at that, he knew that she's _kind _enough to think of others' feelings first before what her heart's saying.

He heard shuffling sounds from the bushes waiting for her to emerge any second now, but she didn't. "_Odd_" he thought, maybe it's just an animal finding its way back home so he shrugged it off and looked up to the full moon. "_It's full moon… I can't wait to see her eyes which are almost identical to the moon, two moons that I would like to look at forever." _

He's the **sun** and she's the **moon.**

Golden locks that would remind you of the sun's crown; warmth that could melt anyone's cold heart; eyes that would remind you of the cerulean sky, wide and filled with adventures; and a smile which shines so brightly that could make any person to smile back, happiness that would seep through your pores and absorb it like a sponge.

Dark but shiny tresses that would remind you of a night sky filled with glittering stars; the mysterious aura that surrounds her just like the moon illuminating its light enigmatically; eyes which are strikingly similar to the moon, could hold your gaze as much as she'd like to; and a person who would need the sun to shine bright, only looking at the sun who has the ability to emphasize on her beauty.

Often seen separately, but destined to meet once in a while.

They're like that, because if they're together, they would draw the attention of the universe.

Snapping out of his reverie, he found an arrow plunged into his chest "Wha- ? _How?" _he looked at the direction where the arrow came from to find someone, with identical eyes just like hers, holding a bow.

"N-neji… why?" he formed those words filled with betrayal. Neji is his friend, and also the cousin of his beloved, so why? He couldn't think straight anymore.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was ordered to find out where Hinata-hime always went off to during the night, as you know, she is the _princess _of our clan and we could not afford to lose her even if lady Hanabi is present and well. I was also ordered to _take out _the reason why she would sneak out of the compound to finally put an end to her _unbecoming _behavior as a princess. I really am sorry, Naruto." Neji explained with an obvious hint of pain in his voice. He knew that what he did is wrong and it could never be forgiven, in the case of his precious cousin. But if he did not follow the Head's order, he knew that he would be done for, and dying because of the cursed seal did not appeal to him, he was a coward yet brave enough to follow a god-awful order.

He smiled. He understood, he always does.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked him sounding hopeful

Neji didn't answer, he doesn't have an answer to that. "I honestly do not know."

He chuckled, "Don't feel so guilty, Neji. It's an order, right? I'll be fine so you can go now. I know that she would come. I could wait for her 'til forever."

Neji could only nod.

* * *

She was running late because of Hanabi, if only Hanabi didn't corner her and talked to her about something she honestly do not care about (gossips about her). It was actually odd to find out that her well-disciplined sister would care to listen to gossips and even discuss it with _her, _of all people, but only shrugged it off as something not important because everybody has a secret side (mostly shocking).

But after what happened earlier, she can't get the feeling of worry out of her system for no apparent reason, she's not sure why she's feeling anxious. _"Everything's fine, Hinata… Everything's fine."_ she assured herself. But as she near their secret meeting place, the anxiety inside the pit of her stomach grew heavier with every step she takes. "It's unusually quiet" she thought, and that anxiety vanished only to be replaced by pure horror; fear etching on her beautiful face.

She immediately ran to his side to check if he's still alive, but to her greatest dread,_ "he's gone."_

Tears started spilling out of her pale eyes, filled with hurt and regret. "_If I only came here sooner… I would've… I could've…" _she started sobbing, unable to control her cries of pain anymore. Nobody would judge her, nobody, inside _their_ sacred garden. She would cry to her heart's content. She no longer care anymore, now that the person she cared for the most is already… **gone. **

* * *

She lie on her bed, feeling weak and vulnerable, but she doesn't care anymore. Maybe it's best to just die right then and there, to be able to follow _him. _She needs answers to her questions, but nobody's going to provide it soon for her. "_Cowards" _she bitterly thought. It's the first and the last insult she would say to her own family.

They're too afraid to tell her the truth, or even tell a lie, because they knew that she would be able to tell whether they're lying or not, so they did the best thing for now and that's to avoid her. They left her inside her room (because locking her up would be stupid especially when she's doing the initiative to not leave her room), only coming in when she needs something such as food, water and medicine.

She heard her door slid open as someone walked in steady footsteps, she knew it's just her cousin, Neji.

She didn't bother to look at him as she was too tired to move and to even open her eyes, she would just listen to what he has to say because she's sure that _he _has the answers to her questions and that thought also scared her, _"what if?"_

She's aware that the Hyuugas have been plotting something behind her back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-hime…" there it goes, the truth has been finally spoken.

"Why? Neji nii-san?"

"It was an order. I'm _sorry…_ But I'm not here to ask for your _forgiveness _because I know that it's futile to ask for it, I do not want to fight in a losing battle. I would only like to tell you that he waited for you, that he will still be waiting for you. His love _was _sincere, but I'm sorry to tell you that in this time, you two were never meant to be together. He'll wait, Hinata-hime, and when the _right _time comes, you two _will _be together. Please keep in mind that rash decisions will do you no good_. Good bye, __**Hinata.**_"

She opened her eyes to look at his retreating back, tears staining her cheeks, she wasn't sure when she started crying, the way he called her "Hinata" was saying something.

"_Good bye, Neji nii-san." _she smiled bitterly as she took a knife inside her bedside table.

* * *

A horrified scream were heard inside the Hyuuga compound that night, the maid who went to check up on their princess found _her _lying in a pool of her own blood. Her pale skin contrasting with her own blood; she's still _beautiful. _Neji did not come to her room because he _knew._

"Even after I said those words, she still did it. Naruto, looks like you do not have to wait anymore. All I could do now is to wish you both happiness. Take care of her no matter what, she took her own life just to be with you. And maybe, that's something I shouldn't ask of you. I know that you will."

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I know that this fic is kinda angsty or dark.. I am really not sure where I was going with this because there are _too _many ways to end this or do this fic... but I can't really decide... maybe it would be confusing because I, myself, is a bit confused too. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this one?

I'm so sorry about Neji tho... btw, he was sorry but he didn't ask for forgiveness. I would like to point that out, and he was aware that Hinata's trying to commit suicide so he left those words, he didn't stop her because of what he did to Naruto. He left her to decide for herself.

(Sorry for errors, I didn't check it anymore...Please leave a review ? Thank you! :D)


End file.
